Does it hurt terribly, Draco?
by pearla914
Summary: Draco is going crazy because he keeps getting hurt, and Pansy keeps turning up in the most random places! Story is based around the title being a line in the story. r
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my friend, Frankie and Avery.don't ask, because we are strangely obsessed with the line from the third Harry Potter movie, "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?". She helped me with this. If you haven't read her stories then you should because they are funny.**

**By the way, this takes place before the fifth book, but after the first book. There is no particular time, it just happens to work out that way. This is also partly based off of the second movie because I mention Draco being a Klepto, and he is definitely a klepto in the movie.**

**This was a lot of fun to write. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy this as much as me and Frankie and Avery.don't ask do. Please review, and I don't mind negative comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

"And these here beauties are Nifflers" Hagrid said, a smile crossing his face, as he waited for the reaction of his Care of Magical Creatures students.

Draco looked down into the boxes to see some black furry creatures, with long snouts.

"These here creatures are found mostly in mines. They like shiny stuff. So be careful, and put your shiny stuff in that there box by my house." Hagrid said

Draco, who, as usual, did not believe Hagrid, looked to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, then leaned in closer to the box. "Ugly little things aren't they?" Draco whispered to the trio. This oddly caught the attention of one of the nifflers, who then, suddenly, attacked Draco, going after Dracos wristwatch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed in the highest pitched voice any one had heard. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all tried not to laugh, but they smiled huge smiles and tried to bite there lips, but it was to hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Draco screamed again, this time higher and even more wimpy and feminine.

By this time, Draco was on the ground, and when he managed to squirm away, he ran for his life, the niffler chasing after him. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all dieing of laughter as they watched the I'm-so-tough-but-not-really-because-its-all-an-act-Draco run away screaming like there was no tomorrow. Even Hagrid gave a chuckle. They could hear Draco all the way across the field. Everyone except for Hagrid, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were on the ground in laughing, but then…it stopped. They looked up as they saw the figure of Draco as he ran away and then suddenly disappear. Immediately, the class ran over to where they had seen Draco disappear.

They found Draco, in an almost crying state. He was rolled into a ball on the ground, arms over his head. "Are you all right, Draco?" Hagrid said.

"I THINK I BROKE MY ARM!" Draco managed to cry out, loudly I might add.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy said, kneeling behind him.

"YYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Draco cried. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all laughed quietly. Who could blame them? It was quite a sight to see.

"All right. I better get you to the hospital wing." Hagrid said. He picked up Draco and carried him to the hospital wing.

TWO HOURS LATER 

"Draco! You may leave know," Madame Pomfrey said. "I told you that could leave an hour and a half ago," she told Draco angrily. "I have another patient coming and I need to tend to them. You need to get back to class Draco!"

Draco opened his eyes and watched her leave his bedside to go tend to a Hufflepuff student who appeared to have been pricked by a plant in Herbology, and her finger was now swelling. Draco looked to his bedside table and, using his unbound wrist, grabbed a piece of paper to read it. Being the klepto that he is, he read it over and put it in his pocket, but what he didn't know was that as he was folding the paper, a fanged spider crawled out onto his hand and up his sleeve. Only moments later, the spider was on Draco's neck, and it was going to bite him.

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed.

"What is it now Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey said walking over to him. "Oh, my!" she said. Draco had been bitten by the spider, and now had a rapidly growing lump on the side of his neck.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy said, crawling out from under one of the nearby beds.

"P-P-P-Pansy?" Draco said, wondering why the heck she was able to fit under one of the beds.

"Yes Draco, darling?" Pansy responded. Draco blinked at her, then rested his head back down on the pillow, staring at the ceiling, crying from the pain still.

"Miss Parkinson! How did you get in here? I didn't see you come in, and I most certainly would have heard the door open!" At this, Pansy shrugged and crawled back under the bed. "Let me get you some medicine for that, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said, trying not to think about how a child would want to stay under one of those beds.

She gave Draco the medicine and after half an hour, Dracos lump was reduced to about half the size, all though it was still red and purple, and he was finally forced out of the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey. "Be sure to go to the Slytherin common room, classes are over."

Draco was heading there anyway. Along the way he was mumbling words under his breath. He knew how to get to the common room perfectly, so he went without thinking. However, on one of the staircases, he stepped down and.……the step disappeared! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Draco yelled his voice carrying throughout the stairwell, his eyes closed and his arms waving all around. When he finally realized that nothing was actually grabbing him, that he was just stuck in the disappearing step, the one he always made fun of Neville for getting stuck in, he opened his eyes and noticed that several other students who were going up and down the stairs were staring at him. "What are you all looking at? There is nothing to see here!" Draco practically screamed. The other students merely rolled their eyes, some of them quietly giggled to themselves, and continued going where they were headed.

"DOES IT HURT TERRIBLY DRACO?" Draco heard someone say. It was coming from the staircase below. "DOES IT HURT TERRIBLY DRACO?" he heard it again. Draco looked over the railing to see Pansy yelling up to him.

His eyes widened. "When did you leave the hospital wing? How did you…" Draco thought he might be going crazy.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO AND GET MADAME POMFREY FOR YOU?" She yelled.

_Why is she yelling_, Draco thought, _I could hear her just fine if she was speaking in a normal voice_. "Yes."

"YESSSS……….WHAT? WHATS THE MAGIC WORD?"

"PANSY! STOP YELLING I COULD HEAR WHAT YOUR SAYING JUST FINE IF YOU WERE SPEAKING IN A NORMAL VOICE! GO GET MADAME POMFREY!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, all right." Pansy said as she stormed off.

TEN MINUTES LATER 

"Remember that step Draco. I don't want to have to come down here to free anyone again, " Madame Pomfrey said before she left. "I told them we needed to fix that stair but…." Draco could hear her saying as she went back to the hospital wing.

Draco brushed himself off and cautiously made his way to the slytherin common room. "Pureblood," he said and just as the stone door was opening he heard a clanking sound behind him. He saw nothing, so he turned to enter the common room, when _smack_! The door hit Draco right in the nose. "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" he said. Cupping his nose he ran into the common room.

"Whets wrong, Draco?" One of the Slytherin students asked.

"I think his nose is bleeding." One of the other Slytherin's said, and he ran to go get some tissue.

Just then, someone put a hand on Dracos shoulder. "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" It was Pansy.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Draco screamed. "What is going on Pansy?"

At this Pansy shrugged and then left to the girls quarters.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**, when Dracos nose had stopped bleeding he decided to go to sleep. At least he couldn't get hurt there. Or so he thought.

THE VERY NEXT DAY 

Potions. That was the first class Draco had that day, and he had it with his least favorite people-the Gryffindors.

Draco walked into the classroom and sat next to Pansy-all the other seats were taken, and he surprisingly didn't feel like ordering anyone around. Pansy kept talking to Draco. "SHUT-UP!" he yelled, and placed a silence spell on her. It would only last about until there were ten minutes left in potions class. Draco sat down in his seat and soon class started.

They had to make a potion. Snape wrote the ingredients on the board and they all started. Following the fifth step, Draco heated up the mixture…but soon it was too hot and it blew up in his face. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and fell of his stool.

The next thing he new, he heard laughter in all directions, and someone slipped something into his hand. Snape and Pansy escorted Draco to the hospital wing. Draco's face was all blotchy and red, and he could barely see. Madame Pomfrey gave Draco something to ease the pain and then something to help his face. Within seconds, Draco could see clearly, although, his face was still a little bit blotchy.

Draco opened his hand and saw a note. He opened it and read it. It said:

_Does it hurt terribly, Draco?_

_Pansy_

Draco rolled his eyes.

When he felt better Draco sat up and was getting out of the bed. He pulled back the sheets and placed his feet down. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled, now hoping around the room.

"What's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"AAAAAAAAA NNNNNAAAAAIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL! OOOONNNNNN TTTTHHHHEEEEE FFFFFLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!" Draco cried.

Pansy suddenly appeared out side of the window. "Does it hurt terribly draco?" she asked, again.

"Pansy! How did you get up there? What's keeping you up?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she looked out of the window to find the young girl floating there in midair.

Pansy shrugged. Everyone turned their attention to Draco, who was acting more like the amazing bouncing ferret as the seconds became minutes, but then when Madame Pomfrey glanced back at the window, Pansy was gone!

Dracos foot was healed, and he was free to go. Thinking that he was going crazy, he decided to go for a walk through the castle. _Who needs class? I'll skip…just this once_, he thought.

As Draco passed by the Great Hall, he turned his attention to a plant that was rustling. He passed by it, looking at it, but not thinking anything of it. While his attention was turning away from the plant, he didn't noticed a slightly sharp edged, raised, stone, and he stubbed his toe, tripped, and fell.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Draco looked up and Pansy popped out of the plant…but it wasn't the one that Draco had heard rustling in. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Draco said, getting up as quickly as he could, and running down the hall.

The hall he came to was slightly dark. He could see, but if he had a book in front of him, he wouldn't have been able to make out the words. As he walked along he noticed an odd painting. It was of a classroom, but not one in the school. He could see the children waiving at him as he passed by. _CLANK!_

Draco knocked over a suit of armor. "OW." He simply said. Draco got up and brushed himself off.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" said a muffled voice.

Draco looked around. He didn't see anyone. He heard the sentence again, and then he heard another 'clank'. He turned around and noticed that in a slightly darker corner there was another suit of armor. He carefully lifted the helmet off, expecting to see Pansy in it…but there was no one inside.

Draco let out a shrill scream.

He looked around frantically. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head, '_Where is she? Where is Pansy? Am I going crazy? Oh, my God! I think I am going insane! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Wait…why am I screaming in my head when? Its not like it does anything…then again, screaming out loud won't really do anything wither…'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed. He looked around some more. There was another painting on the wall.

"Boo!" The painting said.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Draco screamed. The painting was of Pansy. Draco fell backwards.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" The painting said.

Draco woke up yelling things like, "AAAHHH," and, "NO it does NOT hurt terribly Draco, now GO AWAY," and, "the painting! Make it go away," and, "No! No! Not the french fries! Anything but the french fries!"

He woke up suddenly, banging his head on the ceiling. "Why did I get the top bunk on the bunk beds?"

Just then Pansy came into the boys dormitories. "Pansy? What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be in the boys dormitories!"

"I just wanted to ask you, does it-" She was cut off by Draco.

"No! Not again!"

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"Well I thought you were going to ask, 'does it hurt terribly, Draco?'"

"I was just going to say, does it look like it's going to rain to you? Because if it rains, we might not have flying lessons. Why would I ask, 'does it hurt terribly, Draco anyways?

"Well I had this weird dream and-never mind. Well, you see, I bumped my head, and I thought that you might ask if I was in pain."

"Oh! Well then in that case, does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

Draco groaned and slammed his head down on his pillow.

What?" Pansy asked. "It was just a question."

Frankie and Avery.don't ask- I used french fries because of the whole Friendly's thing, which you know led me to where that whole thing started, and so I had to use "It was just a question" from that. Lol.

**Please review my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, silverdragoneyes14, and** **chibi-nin-Adara for reviews. They made my day!**

**I wasn't going to write another chapter, but I realized that there was something I missed, and I wanted to write it, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this.**

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy asked Draco as she sat down next to him in the Great Hall. She had asked him many questions that day, and oddly enough, Draco found it annoying.

Some of the questions she had asked him were, "Does it……..look like its going to rain, Draco?" and "Tell me, what did you dream about last night? You started to tell me but then you stopped?" and, "I hope they have fries today. I love fries! Don't you, Draco?" This particular question made Draco cringe, and he would give her a horrified, yet disgusted look, and every time she asked it Draco ran away screaming something they couldn't understand. They were pretty sure it was words, but it was hard to say. It sounded something like, "AAHHHH! FRENCH FRIES! WHATS WITH THE FRENCH FRIES! NOT THE FRENCH FRIES! ANYTHING BUT THE FRENCH FRIES!" He seemed to yell until they couldn't hear him any more…and his voice carried a long way. It didn't seem to make any sense but it was a lot better than the response to "what painting in the castle is your favorite, Draco," which simply made him cry. Long and hard.

Draco glared at her, of course she didn't know why, she just thought that he was feeling extra 'evil', as he liked to call it, today. "The lump on your head that is? Does it hurt terribly Draco?"

Draco was still glaring at her. He moved his head to look straight ahead of him, but his eyes never moved, they just looked straight ahead. When he was looking directly in front of himself, he slammed his head down on the table…then he screamed due to the pain from waking his lump on the wooden table. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Draco screamed.

"That had to hurt! Ouch!" Pansy said as she placed her hand on his back, and asked him, "Are you OK? Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

A pillow magically in Dracos hands. He lifted up his head and put the pillow to his face. Draco screamed into his purple pillow. Unfortunately, the pillow didn't do much to muffle his voice. When he put down the pillow, everyone was staring at him. It was dead quiet. You could of heard a pin drop. Draco didn't move…until he screamed…again.

Everyone opened their eyes wide. It was the strangest thing. One second, Draco had this horrified look on his face…and the next, he looked over at Pansy and screamed. His mouth flung open and he let out a scream like no other. It was so loud, that Pansy's hair was blowing back.

He continued to scream, even as Dumbledore tried to tell him to stop. He continued to scream even when he stepped in the french fries that someone deliberately put there so that Draco would step in it. Even though the fries ruined the new shoes that his father bought for him, he kept on screaming. He continued to scream as he tripped over someone's random extra shoe.

Draco was sent flying across the Great Hall. Pansy came running over. "DOES IT HURT TERRIBLY, DRACO?" She yelled to him, even though the room was silent. She turned Draco over. He was almost in a crying state. When he opened his eyes…he saw Pansy, and then FAINTED!

Draco woke up in the hospital wing. Pansy was standing next to him. "What happened Draco?" Draco tried not to look at her. He turned over.

Draco said, crying mind you, "I HAD A DREAM AND, AND, AND, I KEPT GETTING HURT AND YOU KEPT ASKING, M-ME, 'DOES IT HURT TERRIBLY DRACO' AND, AND, WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AND, AND, AND, AND THEN THERE WERE THE NIFFLERS, AND THE STONE, AND THE PAINTING, AND THE ARMOR, AND AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He cried.

Pansy stared at him, almost as if this were a regular dream he was having.

"You have to stop having that dream." Pansy said.

"I-I-I KNOW!" Draco cried.

"Well, I have to get to class, Draco. By the way, does it hurt terribly, Draco?" She asked, after all, it was polite.

Draco stared at her before yelling, "PANSY! WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT! NOW… GO AWAY!"

Pansy shrugged, then left the hospital wing.

Draco was released the next morning. He went to potions class, but never did he expect what happened next, to happen.

"DOES IT HURT TERRILY DRACO?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all said in unison. They started to crack up, rolling around on the floor, as did the rest of the class. All that is except for Snape, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"What. Did. You. TELL THEM!" Draco screamed at Pansy.

"I think they mi-" Pansy was cut off by Snape.

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Granger! Mr. Weasley! Twenty points EACH from Gryffindor."

Harry whispered to his friends, "That's OK…That was SO worth it! Did you SEE his expression?"

The class laughed and laughed, until Snape yelled at them to stop.

While making their potion, Draco talked to Pansy about…OTHER things. "What did you TELL THEM, Pansy?" Draco asked.

"They might have heard me tell Crabbe and Goyle about your dream."

"Why did you tell THEM?" Draco asked.

"Because they wanted to know why, and being the person I am…I told them!" Pansy smiled sweetly and innocently.

"FINE! WHATEVER!" Draco screamed.

The rest of the day was horrible for Draco. People came up to him, and would just stare at him. Others pointed, laughed, and whispered to their friends. Draco was glad when the day was over. He was quite happy when he was able to just storm off to the Slytherin common room.

_Tomorro will be better_, he thought. _Everyone will forget about it by tomorrow._ But oh, was he wrong. He was SO wrong.

The next morning, Draco woke up with a fresh start. He put on his robes, and was…SMILING!

"Hello, Draco, darling!" Pansy said to him. Draco wasn't smiling any more.

They headed down to the Great Hall. Draco was glad…no one had pointed to him or laughed at him or stared at him. Everything was back to normal.

The doors to the Great Hall were closed for some reason. Even stranger…there was silence. Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle to open the two doors, and they obeyed.

As the doors opened he saw faces…not just any faces though…SMILING faces…and they were ALL…looking…at Draco. Any chance of Draco actually smiling was gone now.

Once the doors opened and Draco took a step forward, the whole Great Hall, said in unison, "DOES IT HURT TERRIBLY, DRACO?" Draco's eyes opened wide. The room started to laugh…even the teachers had tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

Draco glared at Pansy. "YOU!" he said "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" Draco screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco stomped off to the Slytherin common room, screaming. He practically marched there. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard through out the castle.

When he reached the common room he began to trash it. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. He threw papers on the ground, giving him a paper cut, threw books on the ground and in the air behind him, which mostly landed on his toe, went into everyones trunks and threw clothes around the room, knocked over a statue, which fell on top of him. To put it simply he went crazy.

Once the common room was trashed, and Draco was pleased with it, he sat down on the only chair he did not turn over. Then he got up and threw the chair across the room. Now, his trashing was complete.

As he went to leave the room, Pansy entered. "What the…" she started to say. She looked over at Draco who now just noticed that he had a paper cut and that his toe was throbbing.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy said.

"Yes, it does actually." Draco responded. It was the first time in a while she was pleased with the answer that she got to that question.

"Do you feel better now…after trashing this room?"

"Yes, actually I do. I am quite pleased. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. And its not trashed, its…its…it's a work of art!" He said.

Pansy blinked at him, and then decided against asking if he was sure he was alright and SANE.

"Draco, we better go back to the Great Hall. All the fries will either be cold, or there wont be any left"

Draco chose to ignore her comment and responded by saying, "Lets go back to the hall. All the food will be gone if we don't get back soon."

She nodded, and then rolled her eyes, thinking something along the lines of, _OK, he is DEFINITELY NOT SANE!_

She smiled at him and together they walked out of the trashed room, I mean…the work of art…and headed towards the Great Hall. Again.

**Please review! I don't mind negative comments. I was thinking about adding more to this, but I don't know if I want to or not. I am just having a lot of fun writing this. I have a few more ideas, so I might write another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while but I am also working on a couple of Stargate SG-1 fan fictions, so this one hasn't been a priority. I am still having a blast writing this, so reviews would help, but I don't mind not getting them for this story because it is just random and fun for me.**

**By the way there was a line in the last chapter that read "A pillow magically in Dracos hands" but it wasn't supposed to say that, as you could probably tell. It was supposed to say, "A pillow magically appeared in Dracos hands". Just thought that I would tell you that.**

**

* * *

**

­­­

"Art! ART? Snape yelled. "What do you mean, its ART?"

"I mean…that its art…!" Draco said, half scared, half sarcastically.

"I want this room cleaned up IMMEDIATELY, Draco!"

"I refuse!"

"What do you mean, 'you refuse'? You can't REFUSE!" Snape leaned over Draco, glaring at him.

"But it's my MASTERPIECE!" Draco said, half screaming, half whining.

"I wouldn't care if it was a monkeys grandfathers uncle! I DON'T CARE! Draco, its VANDALISM!"

"Huh!" Pansy gasped, randomly appearing from behind a table. Her hand was flat and placed in front of her mouth, but not touching it. Her eyebrows were raised…and her eyes shifted, back and forth, back and forth, as she slowly went down, as if on an elevator, disappearing behind the table.

Draco and Snape looked at her, blinked, then looked at each other, then blinked again, then looked at the girl 'disappearing', blinked, looked back at each other blinked, looked at the spot where the girl doing the 'magically disappearing on an elevator' trick, blinked, looked back at each other, blinked, and then finally, Snape spoke.

"Anyways, vandalism is WRONG, Draco!"

"Not if its art!" Draco said in a yelling voice. The in a softer not-yelling voice, he said, "Plus, if I clean it up it will ruin the rooms new look!"

"I WANT THIS ROOM CLEANED UP!" Snape yelled, storming out of the room. He closed the doors behind him.

Draco mumbled a few words quietly to himself, but stopped suddenly when he heard the doors behind him squeak open.

He turned around only to see Pansy standing there.

"What the…" Draco said, trailing off.

"Bye, Draco…" Pansy said in a ghostly voice. She then turned around, and slowly walked away.

"Riiiiiigggghhhhhhtttt…" Draco said, a little confused. Only a little. OK, well he was REALLY confused. He was confused A LOT. He was confused in great quantities…wait that doesn't really make sense……wait………..maybe it does……..I don't know…ANYWAYS…..

Draco looked around the room. "_hmmmmm_..." Draco thought. "_maybe I could redecorate a little. A little color over there, a little something over there...hhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I wonder if Snape has any of those book thingys that have rug samples in them and wallpaper samples...hhhmmmm..._"

Draco looked around for another minute and then got to work.

**3 DAYS, 17 HOURS, 27 MINUTES, AND 32.339 SECONDS LATER...**

Snape walked slowly after the jogging Draco. "_Stupid amazing bouncing ferret, what in the name of God does he want this time._"

Draco opened the doors with great pride, turning around quickly to see Snapes reaction.

The doors swung open and Snapes jaw dropped.

"Oh...my...God..."

"So what do you think? I only hurt myself a few times...lets see...I fell off the ladder twice...cut myself with paper once...and…..and….oh yeah, I tripped over some of the furniture a few times."

Suddenly Pansy ran in wearing pink bunny slippers and a hat with little paper blue, purple, and yellow flowers hanging off of it, and a big sweatshirt that said 'MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO," on it with cow print.

"What the…" Draco said trailing off again.

"Poor Draco! Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asked, as she had distinctly heard Draco talk about all of his accidents.

"Yes it hurt TERRIBLY!" Draco said, 150 sarcastically….wait that doesn't make sense……wait………maybe it does…………I don't know…ANYways…

Pansy finally took a second to look around the room. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT IN THE NAME OF _ANYTHING_ WERE YOU THINKING! THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW HORRIBLE THIS ROOM IS! Well, actually…it is kind of…pretty."

Snape looked at Pansy blinked, and then sneered at her, once the initial shock of Pansy thinking something as horrid looking at this room was pretty was over.

Draco looked at her and smiled at her.

Snape then turned to look back at the room for a second. It made him want to be sick. Every thing was pink except there were a few silver colored pillows on the _pink_ couch, and, of course, all of the boy's comforters were pink, and the girls comforters were silver.

"I got my colors out of your decorating book, Professor!"

Snape turned a DEEP shade of red.

"What are you talking about, Draco? I have absolutely positively NO idea what you are talking about" he said, squeezing Dracos arm a little to try and give him the hint.

"OW!" Draco yelled.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy said.

"Not enough for you to bother asking me, Pansy!"

"Well SORRY!" Pansy said and stormed out.

"Whatever…" Draco said.

"I want this room cleaned up, Draco!" Snape yelled. "And no more lying about…stuff" He said in a quiet voice.

Snape left the room, leaving Draco to consider another room-makeover.


End file.
